Harusnya kau pilih aku
by nata aibara
Summary: Mencintai seseorang secara sepihak adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan. Terlebih orang yang kita cinta itu adalah sahabat kita sendiri. Dan yang membuat semakin kacau adalah dia yang berpacaran dengan orang yang salah./ Kau harusnya memilih aku./songfic.


**Harusnya Kau Pilih Aku**

**Disclaimer :****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita by Nata Aibara**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu harusnya kau pilih aku- Terry**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated: <strong>**T**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Genre:** romance, Hurt/ comfort

Sumari : Mencintai seseorang secara sepihak adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan. Terlebih orang yang kita cinta itu adalah sahabat kita sendiri. Dan yang membuat semakin kacau adalah dia yang berpacaran dengan orang yang salah./ Kau harusnya memilih aku./songfic

**Warning (s): OCC, AU, Typo s, gaje, ****kesalahan di mana-mana, alur cepat (mungkin), jauh dari kata sempuna, ****dll ****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuugha Hinata<strong>

Lagi dan lagi, selalu saja dia melakukan itu selalu pergi meninggalkan mu sendiri disaat kau membutuhkan dia. Selalu saja dia menyakitimu dan menyiksamu dengan perasaanitu Naruto. Mengapa kau terus mempertahankan hubunganmu dengan Sakura? Kenapa kau selalu membutuhkan dia?

* * *

><p>Siang itu seperti biasa, Naruto kembali menemukan hinata untuk bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan sakura.<p>

"Hinata" Panggil Naruto saat menemukan Hinata yang sedang duduk di taman kampus.

"Ada apa naruto-kun?" jawab hinata santai seraya menutup buku yang sedang di bacanya.

Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Hinata dengan wajah lesu.  
>"Sakura meninggalkan ku lagi."<p>

"..." lagi-lagi sakura batin hinata

"Ayolah Hinata, bagai mana ini? Mengapa dia selalu pergi meninggalkan ku?"  
>"Aku tidak tahu Naruto. Bukankah dia memang seperti itu?"<p>

"Iya, tapi tetap saja, aku ingin dia tetap berada disamping ku."

"Kau bicarakan saja apa yang kau mau padanya! Bukannya dia kekasih mu?"

"Sudah Hinata. Tapi dia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum."

"..." Tak ada jawaban lagi dari Hinata, dan Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas.

Selalu saja seperti itu. Naruto selalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya kepada Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya sesekali menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Sakit! Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat Naruto menceritakan betapa besar cintanya untuk Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuugha Hinata<strong>

Menangis dalam diam, itulah yang dapat ku lakukan. Selalu saja begni. Kapan kau akan sadar Naruto? Aku selalu memperhatikan mu, aku selalu ada untuk mu. Tidak seperti dia yang selalu saja meninggalkanmu untuk cinta yang tak pasti. Naruto kapan kau akan melihatku dan memperhatikanku? Kau harusnya memilih aku.

* * *

><p>Suatu sore Hinata sedang duduk membaca di ruang keluarga rumahnya. Suasana sepi, semua orang dirumahnya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Naruto datang dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berada di depan hinata. Uzumaki muda itu memang sudah terbiasa datang ke kediaman Hyuuga itu.<p>

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Hingga akhirnya Hinata membuka pembicaraan itu.  
>"Ada apa Naruto? Sakura lagi?" Tanyanyat anpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.<p>

"Ya, dia mengingkari janjinya lagi" jawabnya lesu.

"Seperti itu lagi ya?" Hinata menutup buku yang dibacanya dan menatap Naruto.

"Dia membohongiku untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia berkata ingin mengantar kaa-san nya berbelanja, nyatanya aku menemukan dia sedang bermesraan denagn sasuke."

"Hinata apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa yang kurang dariku sehingga dia memperlakukn ku seperti ini?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Apa yang salah salah dariku? Haruskah aku memohon padanya? Haruskah aku berlutut di kakinya? Haruskah ak-"

"Cukup Naruto!" potong hinata cepat. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan berbicara dengan lantang.

"Mengapa selalu saja Sakura,Sakura, dan Sakura? Kenapa? Kenapa selalu dia Naruto? Mengapa kau terus mempertahankan hubungan kalian sedangkan kau tau dia telah menghianati mu." Suara Hinata mulai bergetar, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan segala sesuatu yang ia simpan selama ini.

"..." Naruto hanya bisa membatu melihat Hinata yang sekarang.

"Tahukah kau Naruto bila hatiku sakit? Sangat sakit saat kau selalu bercerita tentang Sakura. Aku sakit melihatmu selalu disakiti olehnya." Akhirnya air mata itu tak dapat tertahan lagi.

"Hiks.. kau sem-purna Naruto. Bahkan kau terlalu sempurna untuknya hiks. Dia tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan cintamu." Lanjutnya sambil terisak

"Tapi Hinata" potong naruto

"Diam Naruto! Aku belum selesai."  
>Naruto diam tak percaya. Hinata yang selama ini lembut dan anggun kini berani membentaknya.<p>

"Kau tak pantas di sakiti Naruto, kau lebih pantas untuk di cintai. Kau harusnya memilih aku, karena disini aku mencintaimu." Hinata segera berlari setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.  
>Dan lagi-lagi Naruto terpaku mendengar apa yang baru saja di dengrnya. Hinata sahabatnya dari kecil mencintainya. Sahabatnya mencintai nya?<p>

.

Lama Naruto terdiam memikirkan perkataan Hinata. Akhirnya dia sadar siapa yang benar-benar mencintai dan dicintainya. Ia sadar selama ini ia telah memungkiri perasaan itu. dan dia sadar bahwa selama ini dia membohongi dirinya sendiri. Membohongi perasaannya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia sadar bahwa yang ia cintai selama ini bukan Sakura melainkan Hinata. Ya, Hinatalah yang ia cintai.

betapa bodohnya dia baru menyadari perasaan itu sekarang. _Iie _bukan baru menyadarinya. Sebenarnya ia telah lama menyadarinya, bahkan jauh sebelum dia dan Sakura berpacaran. Tapi karena dia tak ingin perasaan itu membuat persahabatannya menjadi hancur, maka ia memungkiri perasaan itu dan menyimpanya dalam hati.

Setelah adar akan semua perasaannya Narutopun bergegas mengitari kediaman Hyuuga itu. Setelah beberapa menit berkeliling akhirnya dia menemukan Hinata di taman belakang kediaman gadis itu. Dia melihat Hinatanya sedang bermain gitar dan bernyanyi. Naruto terpaku dan memandangi Hinata dari kejauhan. Mendengarkan lagu yang dinyanyikan Hinata.

* * *

><p>kekasih mu tak mencintai dirimu sepenuh hati<br>dia selalu pergi meninggalkan kau sendiri  
>mengapa kau mempertahankan cinta pedih menyakitkan<br>kau masih saja membutuhkan dia, membutuhkan dia

kau harusnya memilih aku  
>yang lebih mampu menyayangi mu, berada di samping mu<br>kau harusnya memilih aku  
>tinggalkan dia, lupakan dia, datanglah kepadaku<p>

kau tak pantas tuk disakiti  
>kau pantas tuk dicintai<br>bodohnya dia yang meninggalkan mu (meninggalkan mu)  
>demi cinta yang tak pasti ooow<p>

kau harusnya memilih aku  
>yang lebih mampu menyayangimu, berada di sampingmu<br>kau harusnya memilih aku  
>tinggalkan dia, lupakan dia, datanglah kepadaku<p>

kau harusnya memilih aku  
>yang lebih mampu menyayangimu, berada di sampingmu<br>kau harusnya memilih aku  
>tinggalkan dia, lupakan dia, datanglah kepadaku<p>

kau harusnya memilih aku  
>yang lebih mampu menyayangimu, berada di sampingmu<br>kau harusnya memilih aku  
>tinggalkan dia, lupakan dia, datanglah kepadaku<p>

#Terry-harusnya kau pilih aku

* * *

><p>Setelah kutipan terakhir terdenar, Naruto segera berlari memeluk hinata. Hinata yang baru saja meletakan gitar di samping tubuhnya itu terpaku karena perlakuan Naruto itu.<p>

"Hime, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa kau mencintai ku. Seharusnya aku tidak memungkiri perasaan cintaku untuk mu. Kimohon hime maafkan aku. Aku mencintai mu sejak lama hime, bahkan jauh sebelum aku kenal dengan sakura. Tapi aku memungkirinya." Naruto semakin memeluk erat Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata tergagap mendengar pernyataan Naruto itu.

"Maaf hime, harusnya aku jujur sejak dulu bila aku mencintai mu."  
>Hinatapun membalas pelukan naruto dan tersenyum.<p>

"Tak apa Naruto. Terimakasih telah mengatakan hal ini."

"_Tame ni ruki da yo, iee aishiteru yo Hime_."

"_Aishiteru mo_ Naruto-kun"

Hinata melepas pelukan Naruto. Dia teringat akan sesuatu.  
>"Lalu Sakura bagaimana?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya.<p>

"Aku akan Memutuskan Sakura segera Hime." Jawab naruto sembari mengelus(?) rambut Hinata.

"karena aku telah menemukan orang yang benar-benar aku cintai. Dan orang itu adalah kamu Hime bukan Sakura." Lanjutnya.

Hinata menitikan air mata mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut. Dia pun memeluk Naruto kembali. Akhirnya penantian yang selama ini ia tunggu datang. Akhirnya Naruto membalas perasaannya.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun. Terima kasih karena kau akhirnya memilih ku."

Dan dengan latarbelakang matahari yang terbenam itu akhirnya sebuah cinta sepihak itu terbalaskan. Tak akan ada lagi hati yang tersakiti. Akhirnya semua akan indah pada waktunya.

**fin**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya fic gaje lagi yang saya persembahkan. Maaf karena kekurangan dimana-mana. Tapi saya harap ini lebih baik dari fic sebelumnya. Sekali lagi maaf.<p>

Dan ribuan terimakasih saya ucapkan kepada semua orang yang telah membaca fic ini. Terimakasih juga buat yang udah mendukung saya. Sekali lagi Arigatou gozaimasu.

Mohon meninjau ya! : D

salam author Gaje

Aibara nya


End file.
